i am SOOOO T3rrible t titles
by sexyrarababyofcoo7
Summary: well tha guys get a mission ta protects sum gurls at an all gurls skool nd well.......they do it like doggs in heat LOLz, like totally LMFAO!1!


ive had the idea for this for quite sum time so yea. If mii printer decides ta work I might upload sumtin for well the guys are protectin a all girls skool and well… shyt happens ya kno, but pwease review cuz I don't kno if I should have tha konoha gurls or not… and temari to

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well boys, I need you to go on a mission…at a school…for girls.

"Oh hell yea! When do we leave Tsunade-san?" questioned Kiba. Tsunade leaned forwards and rested her elbows on her desk. "Well," she began- closing her eyes in thought, "You can leave two days from now."

"What exactly is this mission," Shikamaru butted in, still uninterested and still lazy, "and just how troublesome is it gonna be?" He was thoroughly not impressed by the fact that they would be guarding a school full of vulnerable girls for… Just as Tsunade opened her mouth to speak he added something , "And, how long will we be there?"

She glared at him. A terrible death glare that would frighten even the most skilled Anbu, yet he still had the courage to muster up a troublesome woman under his breath. "See there are some heiresses to a remote village called the 'Village of the Vision of the Dead,'" The boys stared wide eyed at Tsunade. She gave them a one of her famous- I've got you right where I like my men- smirks. "Don't worry the village is much more gleeful than its name suggests. And anyway, its in the village hidden in the clouds." They relaxed a little but Chouji and Naruto were still on edge.

She giggled a little when Neji cleared his throat. She looked at him awaiting his question like a child for candy. "You still haven't explained how long we'll be there."

"Well my impatient Hyuuga, you'll be there… indefinitely." Again the boys stared at her, wide eyed. She looked over at Shcizune for support. Sighing slightly she added, " What Tsunade-sama means is, we don't know how long Tsalora and Mohiko will need your services. They've agreed to pay by week and give us a day's notice before your," she struggled to get the last part out for she knew both reasons for Tsunade and her accomplices (Tsalora/Mohiko- my oc's) need for the boys, "ahem, services."

Tsunade gave a Naruto-like smile.

"Now away with you, you'll need to pack. giggle You'll need to pack like a woman I'm sure,"

"But Tsunade," Lee pleaded having more questions than needed for such a simple mission.

"No, you can ask tomorrow Lee. Now is time for you boys to be leaving," she said still smiling.

The 18 year old's were leaving her quaint little office, when she added one last thing, "Oi, boys!! The girls, at the school, there's one there a year younger than you. Oh, and the Kaze and his brother will be there." They nodded and there were some barely audible groans as they exited the packed office.

"I'm starved you guys wanna go eat?" Sasuke asked, surprising many- in fact them all.

"Um, yea Sasuke," said Chouji a little freaked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," started Naruto, "Why did you think Tsunade told us that one of the girls were seventeen?"

"She didn't say that the chick was seventeen," Shino said, even waking the half-sleep Shika.

"Yea, but she said she's a year younger than us."

"I'm surprised you could do the math." That earned him a nice pair of daggers glared his way. "I liked you better when you were socially awkward Bug-Boy!!" (Yes Naruto and Shino are friends. They've been for about two years, so that is why Naruto's not freaked)

"But, really, why do you think she told us that?"

"Well, maybe because the whole reason we're going is to have hot, gritty sex with these girls, and she's not yet of… legal procreation age." At this Kiba squirt soda from his nose falling into a fit of laughter, along side Neji and Sasuke. That being one of the weirdest sites ever, Lee fainted and Chouji choked slightly on his burger and poor Naruto could only stare stupidly… mouth agape not to mention. Shino couldn't figure out what was wrong. He just explained his thought of reason.

After calming a bit, Kiba had to ask, "Aburame, where the hell did that come from."

"I just thought it was something she might do. She's Tsunade after all."

"We-we should go pack now," said Naruto, absent-mindedly throwing money on the table. Sasuke and Neji (still laughing mind you) slapped some money down on the table before leaving. But, not before Neji grabbed a knocked out Lee off the floor and saying', "He chuckle he owes me for hysterical laughter for the bill."

Now, only Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were left. "You guys wanna order dessert. The orange retard overpaid…" They nodded when Chou had thought it over.

"……AGAIN??!?1"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I WUV!! Tha part where shino rambles bout sex, nd wen neji laffs hysterically, nd wen chou says…AGAIN!11 ha,ha-ha-ha,-ha……...

REVIEW!!!


End file.
